This invention relates to a hanger system for glasses and an accompanying case for use on a hanging type display stand.
Various display hangers exist in the prior art for hanging various articles, such as hand tools and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,056 (Wood) teaches a display hanger for suspending an article such as a screwdriver. A special elastomeric grommet is used to hang the tool.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,443 (McMaster) teaches a pressure-sensitive hanger for small articles such as merchandise packages, wall packages and the like that can be hung on display rods or hooks. This invention is directed to a universal hanger that is applied with adhesive to a small item. Here, a means to prevent peeling of the hanger from the product to which it is secured is included.
Various eyeglass hangers are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,523,909 (Liebers et al.) and 7,762,511 (Liebers et al.) disclose a hanger for holding glasses and a case that allows a user to try on the glasses such that the glasses remain attached to the case by the hanger and such that the matched pair of glasses and case always remain together, thereby avoiding loss, mismatched glasses and cases, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,696 (Lee) teaches a holder for eyeglasses which accepts a temple portion of an eyeglass frame for supporting eyeglasses in a vertical position. The holder may be mounted, for example, in an automobile, boat or convenient location in a home. The design includes a planar first member and a second member integral to the first which protrudes outwardly. An opening between the first and second members accepts the temple of the eyeglass frame. An adhesive is applied to a surface of the first member for adhesion of the device to another surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D545,675 (Liebers), D527,634 (Liebers), and 7,055,680 (Liebers) disclose a hanger for a case holding a pair of glasses. The hanger includes a web of flexible material having an elongate main body portion having an upper end and a lower end and a pair of tabs extending from the lower end of the main body portion. The tabs encircle the case. An aperture adjacent to the upper end of the main body portion receives a support for hanging the hanger, thereby holding the case.
Recently, styles for glasses have shown increasing importance with respect to the decorative aspects of the temple arms. However, no known hanger for glasses discloses a hanger for holding glasses and a case that allows a user to try on the glasses such that the glasses remain attached to the case by the hanger and such that a the matched pair of glasses and case always remain together, thereby avoiding loss, mismatched glasses and cases, and which additionally prominently displays a temple arm for clear viewing by a potential customer.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.